Divergent: Six word stories
by ginjaninja97
Summary: Each Divergent character gets a chance to tell their story in six words, each chapter being a different character. Inspired by Hemingway's For Sale: Baby shoes. Never worn.
1. Al

(A/N) I got this idea from technicoulorful who did the same thing with Harry Potter (if you are a fan of the books definitely check out her story it's really good!)

Basically each character gets six words to tell their story. I'm going to add a new character every day, and I will take requests.

Thanks, enjoy!

* * *

Al: I couldn't live with my choices.


	2. Tobias

(A/N) Day two. Let me know what you think!

* * *

Tobias: My biggest fear is becoming him.


	3. Peter

(A/N) Surprise! You get two today! Review and Request!

* * *

Peter: Dauntless initiation made me a coward.


	4. Marlene

(A/N) Thanks for all the great reviews and requests! I'm trying to get to everyone's, there are so many great characters!

* * *

Marlene: It isn't easy being the optimist.


	5. George Wu

(A/N) This is not a main character, it's Tori's brother who was actually only mentioned. But I got the idea and liked it, so review and let me know what you think!

* * *

George Wu: They got her more than me.


	6. Eric

(A/N) So I've gotten a lot of great requests, but not a whole lot of feedback. I would love to hear how I'm doing from you guys! If you like it, hate it, want to throw up all over it, I don't care just give me something! Also, a few of you have requested Tris, and I am definitely going to do a story for her but she's so complex and important that I want to take my time and make sure I get it right. Anyways, on with the stories!

* * *

Eric: I was committed to his destruction.


	7. Edward

(A/N) Q-girl900: That's a great question! I can honestly say I'm having a really great time writing these! I get to get inside each character's head and try to sum them up with so few words. It's difficult at times like with Tris and Will and Fernando, but I love the challenge and I hope I can come up with something for all the characters!

But for now, brace yourselves. The puns are coming.

* * *

Edward: Thanks to him, I can see.


	8. Christina

(A/N) Thank you for all the nice reviews! They were really sweet and made my day!

I noticed the story is a little boy heavy right now, so today is just for girls!

* * *

Christina: Makeup helps to hide the scars


	9. Myra

(A/N) Eeeeek! Yesterday Veronica Roth announced that Allegiant will be in both Tris and Tobias's point of view! I'm not sure how I feel about this yet, what do you think?

* * *

Myra: My name is secretly Bella Swan.


	10. Andrew Prior

(A/N) I'm back! Today's post might be somewhat controversial. For some reason, I never really liked Tris's dad. He seemed to have more flaws than the other experienced Abnegnation, and so when we found out in_ Insurgent_ that he had transferred from Erudite and grew up with Jeanine, I suspected he had alternative motives.

As always, let me know what you think, good or bad.

* * *

Andrew Prior: I transferred for power, nothing more.


	11. Jeanine

(A/N) Can't it just be October already?

* * *

Jeanine: I only failed one thing: myself.


	12. Lynn

(A/N) These are getting slightly more difficult as I keep going. Not exactly sure why, maybe I just need some inspiration. Hmmm...The divergent footage released at comic con might help! *coughwinknudge* *puppy eyes* *jump and wave arms* *fake tears* *real tears*

Sigh. My efforts are useless.

* * *

Lynn: I refuse to conform to society.


	13. Fernando

(A/N) Thank you to everyone who has favorite/followed/reviewed the story! I get more and more surprised every time that people even care to read it, let alone like it!

Anyways, today's story is a bit different from the usual. I decided to branch out a little bit in order to encompass Fernando's intelligence, bravery and interest in categorization. Enjoy! And as always, review, review, review!

* * *

**Fernando. Noun:** Someone who dies for his beliefs.


	14. Shauna

(A/N) I'm back! Sorry for the delay, summer gets so busy sometimes!

guest (the one who requested natalie): I'm so glad you said that! The best thing about these characters is that we dont know everything about them we can only make inferences (much like people in real life). My goal is not to get everyone to agree with me, just to get people thinking more about the back story and inner conflicts of characters. Anyways, thanks, your comment really made my day!

* * *

Shauna: My friends are my new spine.


	15. Tori

(A/N) I'm sorry it's been a little while since I've updated! I have a couple chapters to day to make up for it. I hope you like them, read and review!

* * *

Tori: Needing revenge controlled my every decision


	16. Will

(A/N) This character was requested a while ago so I'm excited to finally have a story to share with you!

* * *

Will: I wanted more time with her


	17. Natalie

(A/N) Booksareawesome29: I'm so excited! First because my story inspired you, which makes me feel all warm and happy inside, and second becuase I love Hunger Games! I would be more than happy to read and review them, and dont be too nervous about posting, I'm sure people will love them! :)

P.S. This character's for you, I hope you post soon!

* * *

Natalie: I'll always choose family over faction.


	18. Caleb

(A/N) Thanks to everyone who has reviewed/favorited/followed the story! You guys are awesome, keep it up!

Today's character was a little challenging because I'm sure there is more to his story that will be revealed in Allegiant. However, I think I understand his motives, even if i dont agree with his decisions. enjoy!

* * *

Caleb: Things needed to stay the same


End file.
